This invention relates to a method of recovering uranium and transuranic elements from spent nuclear fuel, and in particular to a method for recovering uranium and transuranic elements wherein the uranium and transuranic elements are oxidized to a valency at which they can be deposited, and a solid/liquid separation from other elements performed so that the uranium and transuranic elements are recovered.